A Marriage And A Stranger
by Bonefreak95
Summary: The ministry has released a new marriage law and a stranger shows up at Hogwarts but what does he have in common with the golden trio. My take on marriage law. HGxOC all reviews welcome. Rating may change too M later. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione sat on the train to Hogwarts wth Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all discussing their new year at Hogwarts and the war that had passed,

"honestly I think the minstry must be in taters after what happened at school" Neville said as he read the daily prophet,

"dad says Kingsley Shacklebolt's running rings around everyone. Everyone gets interogated when applying for jobs and things like that. He also was going on about some old law they were going to bring back" Ron filled them in,

"the Marriage law"

"yeah thats it"

They didn't discuss anything on the minstry after that. When the train arrived at hogsmead they got in the carriges and headed up to the school. Sitting in the great hall awaiting the feast. Professor McGonagall aproached the podium after the sorting,

"Welcome to another year at hogwarts after the last year of devasting effect on everyone here tonight. I am glad to welcome back those who fought in the war of late and would like us to give thanks to them. Now as of usual we have our new Defense against the darks arts teacher professor Libatius Cathowl and hope you will join me in wishing the professor good luck." Professor McGonagall introduced a thin man on the end of the table his face was well worn, Hermione had never heard of him before and was sure she had never heard of him in a book, but he looked handsome and his cropped black hair was spiked. He must have been late thirties early forties because he looked much like lupin had when he began there. "now Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the dark forrest is forbiden and that magic is not to be used inbetween classes. Now without further adieu let the feast begin"

Food apeared miraculously in front of them and they all began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting a stranger

Morning arrived and they ate breakfast quietly when the owls arrived,

"I wonder if mum sent anything" Ron asked as the daily prophet and letters dropped before them,

_dear Hermione,_

_We miss you so much dear, We're glad that you arrived safe and well and hope you have a great year but we will not be seeing you at Christmas as we are going to go to auntie Jackolines this year. We hope you are having fun._

_Love always _

_mum & dad. xx_

Hermione read the letter over and over again before it finally sank in she wasn't going to spend christmas with her parents,

"you okay 'mione" she heard Ron and nodded. Sitting their she handed her letter to Ron who said that she could join him at the Weasleys. Accepting his offer Hermione felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned to see a first year with a letter taking it she opened it to see:

_dear miss granger,_

_I have a matter to discuss with you, meet me in my office at eleven am to discuss the matter. _

_Yours sincerly _

_Professor McGonagall_

_p.s. I like egyption cats._

Harry looked at the letter,

"wonder what she wants?"

"only one way to find out" hermione said leaving the great hall

Hermione walked toward the large golden griffin statue. The headmistress had called her to her office and she didn't know why.

"egyptian cats" she said as the giant statue moved to let her up the stairs. opening the door she found professor McGonagall at her desk, a boy Hermiones own age stood across from the professor,

"ah miss granger please come in"

"you wanted to see me professor"

Hermione wandered closer to the desk professor Dumbledor's portrait nodded to her as she entered,

"yes miss granger this is Shane. he has just been transfered here from Hareabess school of wizardy"

The boy stood he was a least six foot to her five foot six, his murky brown hair cut just below his ears shaped his face. he was well muscled that even Hermione, who was so not interested with boys beside ron and harry at the moment, found him attractive.

"nice to meet you" he said extending his hand, she extended her hand. his grip was rough and warm, that it left her fingers tingling,

"Shane is going to be in Gryffindor I thought that you could help him get settled before classes begin once again"

Always wanting to help the new headmistress Hermione agreed,

"excellent Shane could you please give Hermione and myself a moment"

Nodding he picked up a bag and walked out shutting the door behind him,

"I have to have complete faith in you miss Granger for Shane is different from your other classmates"

"how so ?" Hermiones heart picked up worried of what he was,

"he is a pure blood wizard but he is the son of our most fearsome enemy that is now thankfully deceasted"

"he's Voldemorts son" Hermione blurted increadously,


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Settled

_"he's voldemorts son" Hermione blurted increadously_, the professor remained calm while the portraits gasped for a moment,

"yes but he was transfered here at Dumbledores own reguest of his will"

"professor he... he could turn-"

"you should know better than to judge a book by its cover Hermione" McGonagall looked down at Hermione her lips in a thin line,

"forgive me professor I will help as much as I can"

"good here is Shane's timetable you can give it to him one your way out he is in the same classes as you I noticed"

Hemione blushed at the professors intention,

"well you best be off Miss Granger I hope you exceed my expectations as always" Hermione nodded walking out of the office she found Shane at the bottom of the statue leaning against the wall,

"So what's Hogwart's like then" he asked walking steadily behind her,

"Its the best school for wizadry in the world"

"so good" Hermione glared at him and he chuckled and continued following her, "McGonagall told you about my heritage" he said so only Hermione could hear in the corridors. Nodding she faced him his brilliant blue eyes pierced her, "I didn't ask to be born to his family"

Hemione could hear the pain in his voice,

"I don't judge you because of it but I'll warn you the others might not be as co-operative" Hermione tried with a smile he chuckled as they walked into the common room, Hermione saw Harry and Ron sat in their usual place infront of the fire,

"Harry, Ron this is Shane he's new here and will be sharing a dorm with you guys" Harry stood and Ron eyed the new comer warningly,

"hi I'm Harry Potter uh welcome to Hogwarts" Shane smiled looking at Hermione, Ron stood his arms crossed tightly over his chest,

"what team do you support?"

Shane looked at Hermione then Harry,

"He's being serious" Harry murmured,

"uh montrose magpies if I had to choose" Shane said, Ron debated it then stick his hand out like Harry,

"Ron Weasley" Shane accepted it, realising he had been accepted between them.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping and staying" Hermione decided, Shane followed her to the boys dormitory, "well here you are"

"thank you" Shane looked at the four post bed thinking it was meant for two,

"I'll leave you to get settled" Hermione left him and headed back down stairs.

* * *

><p>OK I read back this chapter and realised how many mistakes were in it so its been improved. Thanks for reading R&amp;R.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:Short and Immediate tempers

Sitting in History of magic with Harry and Ron. Professor Binns was droaning on about something to do with Voldemort none of them could be bothered, Hermione looked over to Shane who was staring out the window his head on the books,

"miss Granger is there something more facinating in the back of the class, mr Riddle perhaps?"

Everyones head shot to the back of the class looking at Shane, "Sorry sir" Hermione murmered,

"now if we could get on please turn to page three hundered and forty five" they did as they were told, and paid attention to professor binns until the end of class. Walking out Hermione was cornered by Harry and Ron,

"Hermione please tell me that there are thousand of riddles in the wizarding families and not just the one I'm thinking off"

"I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't tell you I knew you'd act like this"

"Hermione his father killed my parents and many other people I loved or have you forgotten that"

"Dumbledore wanted him here" hemione knew that would make harry silent,

"he killed Fred Hermione or have you forgotten that?" Rons face was grim, his brothers death had hitten him hard like it had to all the weasley's.

"Of course I haven't its the fact that you don't know him and your judging him on his family"

"Hermione he's been here two days how can you kow that much about a guy?"

"I don't but I'm going to make an effort" and with that hermione stroad off toward the hall for lunch. She saw Shane sat by himself rolling his wand between his fingures she sat down opposite him,

"what are you doing" he asked as she began to take out her copy of Hogwarts: a history,

"I'm eating lunch with you"

"why?" she looked up his dark blue eyes dark enough that they looked black,

"because you have no friends here yet except me, and McGonagall asked me to look out for you"

He nodded as he looked back at his book, Hermione couldn't help it, "what are you reading" he merely lifted it so she could read the title of the book, Dark witches and wizards of our time.

"I want to find out more about him I never knew him, only long enough for him to give me this" he puled his tie lower then unbottoned his shirt pulling to the side. Hermione could see every line of muscle in his arm and shoulder, but what caught hermiones attention was the tattoo branded on his shoulder it was a coiled snake on his shoulder. Hermione gasped at the tattoo on his arm diverting her eyes as he bottoned his shirt back up. Hermione saw the necklace he wore and recognised it instantly as the one Bellatrix wore when she was torturing her,

"where did you get this" she asked holding the pendant,

"it doesn't matter" he said taking it from her and slipping it back inside his shirt,

"Thats Bellatrix Lestranges pendant?" Shane nodded as he went back to his book, "How did you get it?" Hermione hissed,

"It doesn't matter just leave it Hermione" he said as calmly as he could. Hermione could hear the anger in his voice,

"Shane Wh-" she was cut off by Malfoy entering the hall,

"Look who it is the great son of the dark lord and he's lowered himself to dining with a filthy little mudblood"

"Give it up Malfoy" Shanes voice was quiet,

"you know I thought you had better quality, why don't you join us? instead of the mudbloods and blood traitors"

"I said enough Draco" Shanes voice was full of warning but again Malfoy chose to ignore him,

"but then maybe thats how the dark lord started out keeping himself low on the food chain and slowly working his way up" That did it and shane lunged for him. Pinning Malfoy against the table shane drew his wand to Malfoy's throat,

"I'm not my father Draco and you'll do well to remember that both my parents had a short and immediate temper at their disposal I have that advantage" Shane let go of Malfoy as he stood, Malfoys normally pale face was flushed,

"you'll hear from my mother on this Riddle" Malfoy threatened before walking off. Shane sat back down setting his wand before him,

"did you want to hurt him" hermione asked still shocked from his outburst,

"Not really my mother told me this would be a better chance for me here a better school. I really want to keep that chance" Hermione nodded looking at his wand,

"whats it made of" she had never seen the type of wood in the wand before,

"Its Rowan wood with Thestrail bone" The wand was a dark blue or black colour of wood that she had never seen before it looked about twelve inches long.

"Thestral bone" She asked that sounded increadibly rare and strong, he nodded,

"It took a while for Olivader to help me find a wand" Hermione couldn't help but giggle,

"hey 'mione" Ginny said sitting next to her,

"hey Gin this is Shane he's just been transferred"

"Hi" Shane gave a short wave,

"Hi I'm Ginny" She introduced herself with her flirty smile causing Shane to chuckle,

"Ginny why are you sitting down here and not with Harry and I" Hermione looked up to see Ron standing over them,

"because I wanted to talk to Hermione and I met Shane"

"yeah Shane who's Father killed our brother" Ginny raised her eyebrows at her brother and shrugged, "that was his dad and not him" that was something Hermione loved about Ginny she didn't judge people on their families, well except those in Slytherine, Ron began to walk away when Ginny called,

"Oh and tell Harry when he grows up he can join us"

Hermione and Shane found themselves chuckling as Ron sulked back to his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Cat

OK so I know I haven't updated in a while sorry but getting from paper onto Computer is very boring and frustrating once you've already written it I'll get the next chapter updated in the next few weeks hope you enjoy it. R&R.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the great hall eating supper Hermione found herself talking to Seamus when Professor McGonagall began her speech,<p>

"Welcome to your feast this evening I only have one announcement then I will leave you to your supper" clearing her voice "I wish that all those above the age of seventeen to stay behind after the dinner is finished as the ministry has passed a law that effects all those said. Now please enjoy your dinner"

McGonagall left them to the meal until it was finished and the rest of the years had left, because of the war all those above seventeen where Hermione's year and Ginny's. Sitting on the benches McGonagall stood at the stands as a large Goblet was placed in the centre of the hall,

"Now as of new wizarding law you will be requiered to marry by the end of the Christmas break"

The hall erupted in gasps and whispers, McGonagall cleared her throat as the room gradually returned to silence,

"now due to the losses of the war and a more revealing divide between blood status. The ministry has released the law so the law so that all muggle-born and halfbloods will be married to a pure blood in order to get rid of the divide between them"

Murmurs went through the hall again, "An addition to the law is that the woman must be with child or pregnant a year after the marriage. Now I know you are all angry and upset that you can't choose your own partners but its not just Hogwarts its the entire wizarding community. I want you to gather here after breakfast and you'll be shown you're partners"

The hall erupted as it emptied,

"Shane" Hermione called to the tall god as he swiftly left the hall. She followed him to an empty corridor,

"Shane what's wrong?" he turned to her. Hermione clearly recognised his pained expression,

"Nothing why"

"Because something is clearly bothering you"

"It doesn't matter Hermione, just leave it" he was closer than she expected him to be,

"No I want to know" Shane backed her up against a wall he heart hammered in her ears,

"I said to leave it Hermione" his hands on either side of her face while her back was pressed up against the stone cold wall madeher heart jump and her mind panic. What was he going to do to her? Hurt her? or worse rape her? Hermione had heard stories or what Voldemort had done and it panicked her more than ever now. Shanes face was grim in the dull light. He sighed and pushed of the wall,

"I'm sorry Hermione"

She hadn't heard him she was too busy making her way back to the common room.

Harry sat with Ron working on their transfiguration homework,

"wheres Hermione?" harry asked looking round the room,

"I don't know probably at the library" Ron answered as harry looked to shane who was sat at the table. For a moment he considered talking to his worst enemies son but then the idea was gone, "I'll go see if Ginny's seen her" Harry went looking for Ginny he found her at Hagrids with Hermione,

"what do you think of the Marriage law Hagrid"

"well I mean the war caused a lot o' hassle you know that Ginny but maybe its for the best eh? Never know"

"I think its ridiculous forcing us to marry someone we hardly know" Harry knocked at the sound of Hermiones voice,

"'Ello Harry come in. Like a cup o' tea" Harry nodded sitting next to Ginny,

"So Harry what do you make o' this new law then?" Hagrid asked in his loud voice,

"Maybe some good could come of it" Hermione scoffed,

"Its ok for you you're bound to get an exception " Hermione almost screamed,

"Geez 'mione I didn't ask for this its not my fault"

"sorry" Hermione mumbled controlling her temper,

"So what do you all think o'the new boy in Gryfindor" Hagrid asked pretending, unsuccessfully, to not have heard their short argument,

"I think he's ok, he seems cool with life" Ginny said. Hagrid turned turned his attention to Harry,

"I don't think the professor made a wise choice putting him here" Harry said he wasn't pleased that Riddle had been sorted there,

"You don't even know him Harry" Hermione argued as she stared at her now judgemental friend,

"neither do you Hermione why do you keep defending him?"

"Its not defending if he's done nothing wrong" Harry stayed quiet looking at Hagrid,

"well I aint got him till tomorrow until care o' magical creatures"

Hermione lay in bed that night not wanting to go tomorrow to the great hall and find out who her match was. She lay there think of Shane and his necklace she was sure it had been round Bellatrix's neck, she was so positive. Waking up not long after she had fallen asleep to Ginny standing over her, "come on 'mione or we're going to be late" She showered and dressed not wanting to tame her wild hair.

Walking to breakfast Hermone saw Shane sat away from the others writing on parchement. After yesterday she didn't want to face him and sat with Harry and ron instead,

"Not sitting with dark lord junior Hermione" Ron said with his mouth full of sausage,

"No Ronald I decided to sit with you today" Ron shot a glare at Shane but he wasn't looking he was still writing on the parchment.

McGonagall stood at the goblet which still sat where it was placed the night before,

"Could I have your attention please" every one looked to their Headmistress, "Thank you now could all those below sixth years vacate the hall thank you" after it was just sixth years and seventh years left in the hall.

"As you know as of last night the marriage law was put into action. We have entered everyone's names into the goblet your selection of your future husband or wife will now take place"


	6. Chapter 6: Selection

**OK sorry I haven't uploaded in ages but as school and things have been getting in the way I apologise again. And just to let you know I probably won't update till the new year.**

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as the blue flames turned red a slip of paper shot out,<p>

"Luna Lovegood" Professor McGonagall called, Luna stood and walked to McGonagall as the flame turned red once again,

"Neville Longbottom" Hermione heard Neville sigh in relief as he walked toward Luna behind the professors. The flame went red again and more parchment shot out,

"Ronald Weasley"

"Lavender Brown" Hermione heard Harry almost choke on his laughter but kept his mouth shut as Lavender excitedly walked to Ron who looked uncomfortable and had already began walking away from Lavender. The flames turned red once again,

"Harry Potter" Hermione watched Harry walk toward McGonagall on shaky legs,

"Ginerva Weasley" Ginny approached Harry happy and relieved.

"Draco Malfoy" Hermione watched Malfoy walk proudly toward McGonagall,

"Pansy Parkinson"

Hermione waited till her name was called. Seamus was paired with Pavarti and Dean was with a girl in Hufflepuff.

"Hermione Granger" Professor McGonagall finally called, Hermione stood on shaky legs and approached the Headmistress, She watched the falmes go red and parchement shoot up from the flame tips, Mcgonagall caught it as it floated down,

"Shane Riddle"

Hermione turned and watched Shane walk quickly toward her. Walking toward Harry and Ron Hermione stood next to them Shane stood behind her his arms folded tightly across his chest as the rest of couples were called,

"I'm sorry about the other day, I didn't mean it I swear" Hermione could hear the regret in his voice,

"Its ok I just don't want to be afraid of you" She said sitting down at the request of Professor McGonagall,

"I don't want you to-"

"Now that you have your select marital partner, the ministry have decided that you must be married by the end of the Christmas holidays a year after you must have a child or are with one. I know none of you are happy about your select person but we cannot change it so I suggest you get to now one another. We will also be introducing a new class this year" All students groaned no one wanted more classes to study for. Not even Hermione. "This will be Counselling. Now as of today your timetables have been changed. Please be on your way to class now" As McGonagall gestured for them to leave Hermione looked at her timetable to see it had been changed instead of Potions she had DADA with Professor Odin whom she had never seen before. Walking to the classroom with Ron and Harry none of them knew what to expect.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New year. Thanks for reading R&amp;R.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Enemies

Okay here's chapter seven personally its a bit short but let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Standing in the DADA classroom, Hermione took in Professor Odis. Odis was a middle aged woman with a high pitched voice and a narrow pointer face.<p>

"now as of recent years the headmistress has asked me to to teach you the art of defense. Now today we will be practicing curses and counter curses. First you will bow then you will send your decided curse to your opponent" Her narrow eyes scanned the crowds. Hermione looked at Shane he lent casually against the wall, arms folded over his chest. Odis continued to scan the crowd of students.

"Ah Malfoy, Riddle up. Come on" Hermione watched Shane stand from his leaning position from the wall. Walking to the platform Malfoy stood on the end,

"know wands out and bow"

They followed her rules. Malfoy stood side on ready to attack,

"Diffindo" He shouted as the cutting curse hit Shane in the chest. Hermione watched carefully as Shane hit the platform hard. Shane got to his feet,

"What's wrong riddle, Mommy and Daddy not here to protect you" Malfoy sneered at Shane, standing over him,

"Crucio Imperium" Shane's shout of the curse sent Malfoy flying over the platform. As he landed Hermione could hear his whimpers of pain. Running to Shane she found him trying to get up, Helping him she found the professor seeing to Malfoy,

"Someone please take Mr Malfoy to the Hospital wing"

The professor turned to Shane, as Crab and Goyle took Malfoy to the wing,

"You two come with me. The rest of the class dismissed"

Finding themselves in McGonagall's Office while Odis explained what happened,

"and then Mr Riddle sent the Cruciatus curse on Malfoy."

"It wasn't" Shane protested,

"hush you" Odis sneered

"Mr Riddle has now sent Malfoy to the hospital wing"

"I didn't use the Crusiatus curse" he shouted, his breath caught and he clutched his ribs, lifting away his hand Hermione could see the blood,

"you did I heard you myself" Odis said,

"miss Granger" Professor McGonagall asked,

"he said the incantation but there was more to it"

"repeat him"

"Crucio imperium"

"Short burst of pain on your opponent"McGonagall said understanding

"Professor he has to go to the hospital wing" Hermione burst, She saw the blood on Shane's hand and nodded

"Of course miss Granger of you go"

Hermione helped Shane sit on the bed,

"Can you" he asked gesturing to his shirt. Hermione nodded as she loosened his tie from his neck. She began unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. when madam Pomfrey came out with a dropper and bottle,

"Thank you miss Granger"

She dropped a few bits of liquid on to the skin and it fused back together, "That's you Mr Riddle you can return to class now."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R x<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: New Rooms

**Okay now before you all shout at me and ask where I have been I had ran out of inspiration, but alas it has returned and we can move on to our next chapter. Now as of the short break, I'd like to point out that hopefully my writing has improved. But yeah so Read and review, reviews always help me peeps. Let me know what ya'll think.**

* * *

><p>Walking out Hermione looked to Shane questioningly,<p>

"Why did you wait till we were with McGonagall to go to the nurse?" She asked

Shane shrugged, "To show them I was innocent" He said with a shrug. Hermione nodded. There was a silence as they walked to their next class which was Charms. they sat in silence until they had to walk to their final class which was Potions. That was when they went there separate ways, Shane much preferring to work with Dean and many of the other Gryffindor's who hadn't batted and eyes at his heritage. Neither of them missed the glare Ron was sending him. Hermione set her books down beside the cauldron and the two, "hey Hermione" Harry said. Hermione greeted the two of them but before she could change the subject Ron blurted out, "How do you think he lives with himself?" He asked,

"What are you talking about Ron?" Harry asked,

"Shane do you think he can actually live with himself? Or does he just feel massive regret?" He mused much to Harry's and Hermione's shock. Hermione went to snap when Slughorn began the lesson. Once they began making potions Ron and Harry began talking about the up and coming trials for Quidditch, "I'm going back for keeper hopefully between you Ginny and Alicia we should win" He said. Hermione had found out since their return after the war was that the Quidditch teams and positions of Captain would remain the same meaning Harry was captain again.

"Maybe you might find some hidden talent" Hermione suggested as she added lacewing flies to her potion. Harry nodded as Ron scoffed,

"I doubt your going to find a better chaser than Ginny" He boasted, Hermione only nodded,

"You'll be there right Mione?" He asked. Hermione nodded and he grinned much similar to a child. She knew Ron still liked her but after this whole marriage thing was to go a head she could tell she'd not be spending much time with Ron. Harry shrugged,

"You never know Ron" He said trying to be diplomatic. Ron only grumbled. As they finished potions Slughorn kept them back, "I have a note from Professor McGonagall that you have to go straight to the great hall" He said, "It has something to do with the new ministry law" He explained. Everyone in the class groaned. They all made there way to the great hall and took there seat, Shane sat beside Hermione and across from Ginny. McGonagall stepped up to the podium clearing her voice and gaining the attention of them all.

"Now as of the new law, the professors myself and the Minister of Magic have decided that it would be more beneficial to the law to have the pairings of the law live together" She said this caused outcry in the halls. Many of the Slytherin students were shouting about how there parents would never allow it. "Enough" McGonagall shouted. The hall fell quiet. "Now as this is a ministry decision it is the ministry who can deal with your complaints as of today you shall be given new dorms." She said before reading out a list of names,

"Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Lavender Brown, Shane Riddle, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, you shall go with Mr Filch and he shall show you the new dorms" She said before she moved to read more names of a list. The golden trio got up and left after a grunt from Mr filch told them they had to go. Shane followed Hermione out as they walked up to the astronomy tower and down a corridor Hermione didn't recognise. Hermione walked along slightly confused as they appeared in a corridor full of portraits. Filch led them down the hall and turned a corner.

"These are yours" He said, "Granger" He called as Hermione stepped out, "You and riddle are in this one" He grumbled pointing to a woman knitting in a chair. Shane stepped forward also, "passwords Nolite iudicare aliquis" He said with a grumble before moving on to Neville and Luna. Hermione turned to Shane who shrugged. Hermione repeated the passwords and the portrait swung open. Walking in it revealed what looked similar to a small house. As they walked in Hermione noticed that on there right was a small seating area with a burning fire, behind it was a small looking kitchen with a table and chairs around it. A staircase went up around the archway revealing two doors at the top. As they walked in they could tell it looked similar to the Gryffindor common room only the colours were softer. She walked around the kitchen looked homely and almost similar to the burrow. Shane wandered about the living room looking at the few bookshelves that decorated the walls, many of them were fiction books mixed between wizarding and muggle books. Hermione walked up the stairs curiously opening the first door to find a large double bed with an adjacent bathroom in it. Hermione walked back out as Shane glanced inside also before Hermione tried the second door finding it was locked she tried shoving against it but it didn't budge. She looked at Shane who was frowning he slid past her as He also tried to shove it with his shoulder but it still didn't budge. Frowning he even tried to kick but nothing happened. _Great _Hermione thought. Walking back into the double bedroom she opened the cupboards finding all their clothes were inside them. Hermione mentally groaned.

"I'll sleep on the couch" Shane said seeing Hermione's reaction he left. Hermione sighed and changed out of robes and got ready for dinner Shane was stood waiting still in his school shirt. "Shall we go?" He asked, Hermione nodded and they walked to dinner in silence, they could hear Harry and Ron in front of them. "I wonder who'll try out for the other chaser positions" They heard Harry query,

"They better be good" Ron grumbled. There was a faint silence. Until they rounded the corner to see Ron and Harry talking in hushed whispers, "I feel bad she has to marry him Ron but we don't get a choice" Harry whispered,

"She was supposed to marry me" Ron hissed. Hermione glanced up at Shane who stood with gritted teeth,

"I'll see you later Hermione" He said with a clenched jaw as he walked through and past Ron and Harry pretending her hadn't heard them. Hermione stood stunned at her best friends. Walking up to them Hermione looked at the two with raised eyebrows. "What?" Ron asked,

"What?" Hermione all but shouted. "You are so disrespectful Ronald" She said exasperatedly. Ron looked away guilty as Hermione looked up at Harry,

"We didn't mean it Mione" Harry tried, only to get a roll of the eyes from Hermione before she stormed off to dinner. She sat down next to Ginny and Shane and glared slightly at Ron and Harry as they sat next to Ginny across from them. Ginny quickly sensed the tension and glanced between the Golden Trio. She looked questioningly at Hermione who only shook her head. Ginny sighed before trying to make conversation, "So are you guys excited for the trials?" She asked,

"Yeah hopefully we get some good chasers this year" Harry said with a small smile.

"Are you going to try out Shane?" Ginny asked, Shane looked up shocked that the young Weasley girl had asked him,

"I'm thinking of it, although I don't know if it's a good idea" He said.

"Are you any good?" Harry asked curiously.

Shane shrugged, "I learned with Malfoy so I'm not the best but I hold my own" He explained earning a scoff from Ron who earned a kick from Ginny. Harry's interest seemed to peak,

"You should come to trials" Harry blurted,

"Harry" Ron protested. Ginny kicked him again earning a laugh from Hermione.

Two days later the Quidditch trials took place, Hermione woke to knocking on the portrait, "Mione come on" She heard Ginny shout. She heard Shane from the living room groan and get up opening the portrait. "Thanks" Ginny said breathlessly as Hermione walked down the stairs seeing why her friend was breathless since Shane wore no shirt. His well formed muscles had the Weasley's eyes glues to them. Hermione cleared her throat. "What is it Gin?" Hermione asked curiously. "Trials" Ginny said obviously, "You have to come" She replied to her oblivious look. "And your coming right?" She asked Shane

"I didn't think I would be welcome" He said unsure.

"Of course you are" Ginny said, "As long as we crush Slytherin no one cares who you are" Shane looked baffled before nodding,  
>"Let me get changed and I'll meet you there" He said. Ginny nodded before turning to Hermione as he disappeared into the room.<p>

"You have a boy with the body of a god and your making him sleep on the couch?" Ginny said incredulously "What is wrong with you?" She said. This earned an eye roll from Hermione,

"I'm not interested at the minute Gin" Hermione said as she pulled on her jacket.

"That's bull Hermione" She said in hushed whispers.

"whatever" Hermione muttered as Shane reappeared with his broom and his kit.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, let me know what you think and next up shall be the actual Quidditch trial and maybe some fights, don't know yet but let me know if you have any suggestions. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9:Quidditch and Hospitals

**Another chapter, let me know what you think.**

**A reviewer pointed out that Shane couldn't be a pure blood, and I've taken that into consideration, but fanfiction wont let me go back and change it in previous chapters so its just going to have to stay the same for now. Sorry.**

* * *

><p>Walking down to the pitches Hermione walked behind Shane and Ginny who talked animatedly between them about the different Quidditch teams and they began to jokingly argue about teams Hermione had never heard of. As they approached the stands Hermione went and sat down where as Shane stayed with Ginny. As they approached Harry looked out to them, there were a lot of Gryffindor students, there and many looked young to Shane many of them could be second years at best he thought, "All right we're going to start with a few drills" Harry said, dividing them into their positions Shane mounted his broom and kicked of. As they began he quickly found himself up against Ginny and began to dive for the quaffel as she swooped down trying to avoid a fourth year. Shane pulled up from his dive before punching the quaffel from under Ginny's arm and catching it as he launched it through the middle hoop to an oblivious Ron. As he flew away he was sure he heard the Weasley's shout at him, one in praise and the other cursing. He didn't need to ask which one was which. They went through more drills predominantly being scored by Ginny and Shane. As they finished Harry regrouped them,<p>

"So I've decided on majority for our team next year" He declared looking about at the hopeful faces. "Keeper: Ron" he announced resulting in a cheer from the Weasley "Chasers: Ginny, Katie and Shane" He said. Shane looked up in surprise as Ginny clapped him on the back as Harry announced the Beaters would probably be the same. They walked out getting changed quickly to meet Hermione who quickly congratulated them all. Ron, however, was bright red and as they began to walk out he pulled Harry to the side saying not so quietly, "How could you put him on the team?" He asked,

"Cause he's amazing Ron" Harry argued. Ginny, Hermione and Shane all turned to look at the scene behind them.

"But he's probably a death eater" Ron hissed. Hermione had had enough,

"Don't be stupid Ronald" She said glaring at them and gaining their attention. Ron turned red at the thought of being heard,

"You don't know him Hermione" Ron argued,

"Neither do you" She countered,

"He can't be trusted, he... He's the enemy he is" Ron said pointing at Shane. Shane saw the hurt look on Hermione's face his anger peaking at the words that flew from Ron's mouth. Before Ron even realised it. Shane held his wand to his throat,  
>"Take it back" He growled at Ron, who whimpered slightly at the threatening tone. "I said take it back Weasley" He growled.<p>

"Just leave him Shane" Hermione said with her hand on his shoulder. He released Ron before walking away. Hermione leading him. Both Ginny and Hermione glaring at Ron. Shane ignored his shouts at them. That was until he heard Harry shout and he turned only to be caught by Ron's fist. Shane staggered back as Hermione let out short scream in shock. Shane staggered from the ground and tackled Ron down before landing a punch on his face. He then proceeded to land another on his nose. Ron's hands caught Shane's neck winding him. Ron rolled him over before laying down a punch to Shane's cheek. He lay another on his jaw before Shane head butted Ron rolling over and scrambling away,

"What on earth is going on here?" A voice said they all turned to see Professor McGonagall stood there. Ron quickly got up with a staggered look,

"He attacked me professor" Ron quickly said. As Hermione and Ginny looked at him shocked he would make such a claim. McGonagall raised and eyebrow at them all,

"You will both go to the hospital wing where we shall discuss what punishment will happen there" McGonagall said turning and leading them all to the hospital wing. In the hospital wing Shane was treated by Madam Pomfrey for a broken nose and a bust lip. Ron was also treated for a bust lip, broken nose and a broken cheek bone. Madam Pomfrey tutted as she began to treat Shane's lip.

"Now explain what happened?" McGonagall asked as Madam Pomfrey moved onto Ron's cheek.

"He hit me" Ron said earning a glare from Shane. Hermione and Ginny stood in between the two while Harry stood uneasily. McGonagall raised an unimpressed eyebrow before turning to Harry,

"Potter care to elaborate?" She asked her mouth in an thin line.

"Well professor it was simple really" He began, "I wanted Shane on the team as a Seeker and Ron disagreed and then he went for Shane" Harry said slightly frightened by McGonagall's look. McGonagall sighed and nodded before looking at Ron,

"Things happen Weasley you need to get over them" She said before walking out in a swift motion.

"Apologise Ron" Ginny said looking at her brother. Ron began to protest but the look her received from Ginny, Hermione and Harry told him wrong.

"I'm sorry" He said his face bright red from the fight. Shane nodded in acceptance,

"Mr Riddle, your free to go" Madam Pomfrey said as she repaired Ron's nose. Shane nodded, thanking her, he left quickly Hermione walked after him as he began to head for McGonagall's office she frowned deciding she would follow him. He entered her office quickly. She couldn't get up to the office but she could hear faint words. Shane reappeared as Hermione hid behind a statue. He walked out quickly, Hermione ran after him as she slipped out the gates of Hogwarts after him and into Hogsmeade as he was about to apparate Hermione grabbed onto him clearly shocking him. They appeared outside St Mungos. She stood panting as Shane looked at her in fury,  
>"Are you stupid?" He shouted, "Do you have any idea what you could have done?" He hissed.<p>

"Why are you sneaking about?" She asked through her pants, Shane stood and sighed.

"I'm here to see someone" He said standing straight and adjusting himself.

"Who?" Hermione asked,

"My mother" He growled as he began to walk towards the door,

"Your mother?" She asked following him.

"Yes Hermione my mother" He said with a sigh, "Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother" He said looking at her with hard eyes but Hermione could see what was really there. Fear.

Hermione stood with a shaky breath, she had gone with him to the ward and as he walked through he pulled back the sheet to see a twitching Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione gave an uneasy breath. She gave a small smile as Shane sat next to her.  
>"Your late" She managed out. Shane nodded,<p>

"I was held up" He said in a proper voice that Hermione had never heard before.

"By what? McGonagall?" She asked in her usual voice that made Hermione shiver.

"Yes" He said not wanting to let her know that Hermione was there.

"You should have just left" She said looking out the window. Shane only nodded his eyes down cast.  
>"How are your classes?" She asked with an evil giggle that made Hermione's blood turn cold.<p>

"Their fine, I'm passing everything with high marks" He said.

"Higher than Draco?" She asked.

"Of course mother" He said making her grin.

"And what about that Mudblood?" Bellatrix hissed. Hermione held her breath as tears formed in her eyes,

"I'm not that good mother"

"You should be" Bellatrix hissed. Shane looked down and nodded. "You should go before the old hag realises where you are" She hissed. Shane nodded and stood. He led her out as they Apparated Hermione stood frozen in Hogsmeade. Shane went to speak only to feel the sting and the sound of resounding slap around them.

"That's why you have that necklace" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione-" Shane began but Hermione was already trudging towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>oooo... Review please :D <strong>


End file.
